


Vantage Point (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of Vantage Point by dorkylokifan





	Vantage Point (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vantage Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400179) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



第1章　目覚め

 

　彼は目を覚まし、眩しい光に驚いて体をぴくりと震わせた。彼の目は生まれつき明るい場所ではなく、暗がりに適していた。光が目を刺し、暑くて窒息しそうだった。この場所、この部屋、すべてに違和感があり、間違ったところに来てしまったという気がした。

　ぼやけていた視界が次第にはっきりしてくると、最初に見えたのは髭を生やした男の、優しくて心配そうな笑顔だった。見たことのない男だ。起き上がろうとすると、痛みが走った。痛みを体中に感じた。視線を下に向けて自分の腹部を見たとき、肌が青いことにきづいた。たくさんの人々に囲まれている。誰もが心配そうに彼を見ていた。何人かは使用人のような服装だが、髭を生やした男の後ろに立っている男女は、高い地位を感じさせる威厳を持っていて、彼を愛情のこもった目で見つめていた。この人々は誰なのだろう？ 誰一人、彼のような青い肌ではなかった。

 

「ロキ、みんな心配したんだぞ。おまえはあの暗殺者に重傷を負わされたんだ。だがおまえは父上の命を救った」ソーは弟に話しかけた。

　ロキ？ それが自分の名前なのだろうか？ 違う、私の名前は⋯⋯ああ、なんということだ！  
「あんたは誰だ？」ロキは恐怖と混乱を顔に浮かべてソーを見上げた。ソーはさっと顔色を変えた。

「弟よ、俺がわからないのか？」深刻な顔をしてソーは聞いた。

「弟？ 私たちは種族さえ違うじゃないか。私があんたの弟のはずがない！ 誰なんだ？ 何故私をここに連れてきた？」ロキは体を丸め、自分の家族だと主張するそのハンサムな男と自分との間に距離を置こうとした。

「ロキ、大丈夫よ！ 誰もあなたを傷つけたりしないわ。何を思い出せる？」フリッガが力強く落ち着いた口調で息子に呼びかけた。

 

一日前

 

　ヴァナヘイムの貿易会議の席で、ロキは誇らしげな微笑みを浮かべて食事をとっていた。この重要な会合に、オーディンはソーではなく、ロキを同行させた。両国間の貿易協定は重要な政策であり、交渉には高度な外交術を必要とする。オーディンに知性と政治手腕を認められたことが、ロキは嬉しくてたまらなかった。人々は陽気に歓談し、歌を踊りを楽しんでいる。晩餐は素晴らしく美味で、そして出席者たちは⋯⋯敵、競争相手、ライバルを蹴落として権力を得ようとしている者たち⋯⋯誰もが経済的・政治的に、他の国よりも有利に立とうと機会を伺っている。そんなわけで、ロキはまだこの晩餐の間ワインを一滴も口にしていなかった。

　そのとき、人々の間に悲鳴が響き渡った。一人のヴァナヘイムの兵士が、全身を氷に覆われ、黒く変色して倒れた。ヨトゥンヘイムからの使節団の一人が巨大な椅子から立ち上がり、オーディンを狙って青い光の球を投げつけた。ロキは考えるより先に父王の前に飛び出し、その攻撃を全身で受け止めた。十数人の衛兵たちがヨトゥンの暗殺者を取り押さえ、その場から引き立てて行った。その場の全員が衝撃を受け、息をのんで、床に倒れたロキを見下ろしていた。

　ロキは死ななかった。しかし氷の巨人と同じ、青い姿になっていた。あの攻撃を受けて死なないでいられる種族は、氷の巨人しかいない。相手を氷の塊に変えてしまう攻撃。ロキが実はオーディンの息子ではなかったという衝撃の事実は、九つの世界を揺るがした。オーディンは他国からの使節団の前で、なぜ、小さく生まれた氷の巨人が養子として彼の息子になったのか、そのいきさつを詳しく説明するはめになった。ロキがラウフェイの息子であることも。その場での過激な反応を恐れ、オーディンはロキを腕に抱えると、ヘイムダルの名を呼んだ。

 

「何も。何も覚えていない」ロキは初めて見る金髪の女性に答えた。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　王族の一家は、その後何時間もロキに話しかけ続けた。ロキが誰なのか、なぜ記憶を失ったのか。治癒師がロキの壊れた記憶を修復しようと、できることはすべて試みたが、結局、修復には長い時間がかかると告げることしかできなかった。ロキはすべてを疑っていた。説明されたことは信じられず、自分は戦争捕虜か、ある種の戦利品としてさらわれたのではないかと考えていた。優しくされるのは、信用させて逃げ出さないようにするための策に違いない、と。オーディンとフリッガは、ロキをこの家族にふたたび迎え入れて、過去に彼が知っていたことをすべて教え直すしかないと結論した。家族に愛されていたことを。

　治癒室を出る前、ロキは体の不快さを訴えた。「気分がよくありません。光が眩しすぎる」

「済まない、息子よ。外見を変える魔法をかけ直す前に、自分の目で肌を見て欲しかったのだ。今また元に戻そう、そうすればここの気候でも快適に過ごせる」オーディンが言い、ロキの腕に触れた。触れた場所からミルクのように白く滑らかな肌が現れ、全身に広がっていった。魔力が瞳に達すると、突然、周囲の景色が美しく変わり、目を焼くような眩しさはなくなった。ロキはほっと息をついた。ついさっきまで耐え難かった空気の熱さが、今では窓から流れ込むやわらかなそよ風のように感じられた。

「ありがとうございます。もう少しで気絶するところでした」ロキは心から感謝して言った。オーディンは優しく笑いかけた。

「おまえが快適に過ごせるようにできて良かった、息子よ」オーディンは言い、ロキは彼にぎこちなく微笑みかえした。絶対に何かがおかしい、と直感的に思いながら。「さあ、おまえの部屋に連れて行こう。少し休んで、それからまた少しずつもとの生活に慣れていけばいい」

　家族四人は寄り添って歩き、ロキの部屋に向かった。フリッガはロキの手を取り、彼女の腕にかけさせた。愛情を込めた微笑みを向けられ、ロキはためらいながらも微笑みかえした。この女性は本当に優しい人に見える。やがて、見たことのない部屋に到着した。広大な空間がそこにあり、それはすべて彼のものだと言われた。部屋は緑の色調でまとめられ、本で溢れていた。家具はどれも上等で、良い香りが漂っていた。ロキはその部屋がすっかり気に入った。自分の好みに調えるとしたら、きっとこのような部屋になるだろうと彼は思った。

　家族は部屋をひと通り見せ、重要なものを手にとって示した。「これは私があなたにあげた最初の魔術書よ」フリッガが言った。

「これは俺がおまえに贈った最初の毛皮だ」とソー。

「これはおまえの16才の誕生日に贈った短剣だ」とオーディンが続ける。ロキはあまりに多くのことを一度に言われて戸惑っていた。何より、壁にかけられた大きな肖像画。描かれている男はロキに似ている。ロキは鏡に映る自分の顔と、肖像画とを見比べた。これが何かの罠だとしたら、あまりにも手が込んでいる。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　その晩、ソーは王宮の祝宴が不自然なほど静まり返っていることに気づいた。ロキがヨトゥンであること、オーディンと血の繋がりがないことは、噂話となって野火のように広がった。集まった人々は皆、ロキが青い肌をしているかどうか確かめたくてうずうずしているように見えた。しかしその期待はあっさり裏切られた。ロキはまたフリッガの腕に手を添えて広間に現れた。王妃は息子を高座へと導き、人々は全能の神を救った第二王子を讃えて一斉に拍手喝采した。この祝宴は、ロキの勇気を賞賛するために開かれたものだった。

　ロキはほんの少量の食べ物を皿にとり、上品な仕草で口に運んだ。人々は堂々とロキに関する噂話を交わしている。自分は何を覚えていて、何を忘れてしまったのだろう、とロキはぼんやり考えた。部屋にある大量の書物。あの中身を覚えているだろうか。試しに記憶を探ると確かに本の内容は思い出すことができて、ロキは嬉しくなった。それに、魔術も覚えていた。魔法のかけ方も。左手を持ち上げると、手のひらから緑色の炎が立ち上がる。ロキは目覚めてから初めて、心からの笑顔になった。

「魔術を覚えているのね」フリッガは質問というよりも宣言するように言った。「その魔術を誰が教えてくれたか、覚えているかしら？」希望を込めた眼差しで尋ねる。

「あなた⋯⋯なのでしょうね」ロキは答えた。フリッガはにっこりと笑ったが、ロキが覚えていたのではなく、推測しただけという事実に落胆した。

「私はヨトゥンなのですね」ロキは言った。

「ええ、そうよ」フリッガが答え、ロキはそのことについてしばらく深く考え込んでいた。ヨトゥンの歴史を記した百科事典のページの頭の中でめくり、その中からある事実が、まるで捕食動物のようにロキに飛びかかってきた。

「ヨトゥンは、両性なのではないですか？」

　ロキにそう聞かれて、フリッガは目を見開いた。まさか、ロキがそんな質問をするとは予想していなかったのだ。

「ええ⋯⋯そうだけど⋯⋯」フリッガは慎重に答えた。ロキが実は体内に女性の器官を持っていることをフリッガは知っていたが、それは絶対に知られてはいけない秘密だった。ロキ自身、記憶を失う前はこのことを知らなかった。外見を変える魔法でうまく隠されていたのだ。

「私には子供がいるのですか？ いるとしたら、私は誰かを妊娠させたのでしょうか、それとも私自身が妊娠したのでしょうか」

「いいえ、あなたに子供はいないわ。もしいるとしても、あなたは父親側でしょうね。私の知る限り、あなたは一度も⋯⋯その、もうひとつの器官の方を、使ったことはないはず」フリッガは注意深く言葉を選びながら答えた。

「それでは、私は処女なのですね」

「そのはずよ。でも、はっきりと知りたいなら、治癒師に検査してもらうこともできますよ」フリッガの提案に、ロキはしばらく考えてからその必要はないと言った。体が処女なのかどうかは、それほど重要な点ではなかった。性行為をしたことがあったとしてもその記憶が一切ないのだから、事実とは関係なく、自分はまた処女に戻ったのだ、とロキは考えることにした。

　ソーが隣の男が言った何かに反応して大声で笑うのが聞こえた。ロキはそちらの方をに目を向けて、「兄」を初めてじっくりと見た。背が高く、筋骨隆々とした男だった。陽気でいつも楽しそうで、笑顔が優しく、周囲の人々の表情もつられて明るくなっている。腕は逞しく、見るからに強そうだった。祝宴の熱気でソーの二の腕はうっすらと汗ばんでいる。ロキは突然、その肌に舌先を這わせたいという衝動に襲われた。

「弟よ！ 明日の朝、俺の友人たちと一緒に武術の稽古をしよう。記憶を戻すのに役立つかもしれないぞ」ソーは大声で呼びかけてきた。

「ああ、わかった。でも、稽古の場所がわからない。連れて行ってもらわなければ」ロキはそう答えながら、頰の赤らみがソーに見えていないことを祈った。

 

第二章　本当の自分

 

　ロキはクローゼットの扉を勢いよく開き、中の服を一枚ずつ確認した。どの服も美しく、完璧に仕立てられていた。一時間かけてあれこれ試したあと、黒い皮革のズボンに緑色に金糸の刺繍がほどこされたチュニックを選んだ。前日にオーディンが指し示した短剣を何本か手に取り、服のあちこちの隠し場所に仕込んだ。ちょうどブーツを履いた頃にドアがノックされた。

「入れ」とロキは答えた。ソーがたくましい体で入り口全体をふさぐようにして入ってきた。

「稽古場に行く準備は出来たか？」ソーは温かく真摯な笑顔で聞いた。ロキはその顔を観察した。ソーは、嘘をつくことが出来ない正直な男という印象を与えた。その第一印象が正確かどうかは、時間が教えてくれることだろう。ロキは礼儀正しく微笑み返した。

「ああ、準備はできた。場所を教えてくれ」ロキはどうぞお先に、というように手を差し出した。そして、フリッガにしたのと同じように、ソーの腕に片手をからめた。ソーはそんな親密な仕草に少し驚いた顔をしたが、振り払うことはなかった。並んで歩きながら、ロキは「兄弟」という言葉について考えた。目的の場所まで歩く途中、ソーはあちこちを指差しながら、何か思い出せるかロキに聞き続けた。ロキは何も覚えていないと打ち明けた。ソーが本物の愛情を持ってくれていることが伝わってきて、そのことはロキを居心地悪い気分にさせた。

　ソーのたくましい腕が自分の腕と触れ合うたびに、とても兄弟愛とは呼べない、痺れるような刺激を感じた。ロキはそんな感覚をのみこんで、他のことを考えようと努めた。稽古場に到着すると、シフとウォリアーズ・スリーが二人を出迎えた。

「ロキ、我が友よ！ 怪物ヨトゥンの暗殺者に襲われたにしては、とても元気そうだな。気分はどうだ？」ファンドラルが勢いよく話しかけてきた。ロキは彼に向かって眉をあげてみせた。この男は誰だろう？  
「気分はまあまあ⋯⋯というところかな」ロキは答えた。怪物ヨトゥンだって？  
「良かった！ 今は俺たちを思い出せないかもしれないが、今日の終わり頃には絶対に思い出させるからな。殴ってでも記憶を取り戻させてやる」ヴォルスタッグが陽気に言った。ロキは驚いて目を見開いた。この国の人々は、本当に暴力が好きなようだ。

「まだだ、ヴォルスタッグ。まず俺に勝ってからだ」ソーが挑むように言った。二人の男は向かい合い、ホーガン、ファンドラル、シフ、そしてロキが試合を見守った。二人とも獣のようで、角で戦う二頭のサイを連想させた。照りつける太陽の下で強靭な肉体と筋肉がぶつかり合う光景は、確かに見応えがあった。ロキは惚れ惚れと見とれずにいられなかった。

　次にシフとファンドラルが戦った。女性が男性に圧勝する光景を見て、ロキは嬉しくなった。次はホーガンとロキが対戦することになった。二人とも迅速な動きが強みで、ちょうどいい対戦相手だった。ロキの戦闘スタイルが変わったことにホーガンは驚いた。以前よりも直接的で、攻撃的になっていた。ロキは相手の目をあざむいたり、魔法を使って勝つことがあり、そんなのは反則だと皆に批判されていた。ホーガンはそんな変化に合わせて動きを調整し、すぐにロキの弱点を見抜いた。とどめの一撃を振りおろすと、ついにロキが魔術を使った。ホーガンの剣が弱々しい花に変わってしまった。

　そこで試合は突然中断された。「反則！」ファンドラルが叫んだ。「さっそく女みたいな魔法を使ってるのか？ やっぱり中身は変わってないな」

「女々しい作戦だな。花とは」ソーも悪気はない笑い声をあげた。笑っていないのはロキだけだった。ロキは顔をしかめて無礼な男たちを見た。女みたいな魔法？ 怪物ヨトゥン？ 女々しい？ ロキはツカツカとソーの目の前まで歩いて行くと、彼の頰をいきなり平手で打った。

「女の魔術を使って何が悪い？ 私には確かに女の性器がある。それを恥に思えと言うのか？」ロキは真剣な怒りを込めて言った。全員が口をぽかんと開けてロキを見つめた。

 

・ヨトゥンにはペニスと膣がある

・ロキはヨトゥン

・したがって、ロキには膣がある！

 

　単純な数理だが、今まで誰もそのことを具体的に考えていなかった。事実に殴られたように、全員が一斉にそれぞれの股間を見おろした。

「ご⋯⋯ごめん、ロキ。傷つけるつもりはなかったんだ」ソーが静かに言った。

「あんたにとって、私は何なんだ、兄上？ 魔術を使う女々しい怪物のヨトゥンか？ 私をそんな風に見下してるのか？ 記憶からあんたが締め出されたのも当たり前だな。おまえたちもみんな同じだ！」ロキは皆にそう叫ぶと、きびすを返して稽古場を歩み去った。全員が呆然としてその背中を見送った。以前のロキは、そんな深い秘密を堂々と口にすることは決してなかった。人々がその事実に気づくのは時間の問題だったが、それにしても⋯⋯ロキがそこまで大胆に、そして一切の恥じらいもなく口にしたことは、大きな驚きだった。以前のロキは、少しでも欠点や弱みとなりそうなことは絶対に認めない、プライドが高くて見栄っ張りな性格だったのだ。どうやらこの新しいロキは、ありのままの彼自身でいることに何よりも強いプライドを持っているらしかった。

 

XxXxXxXx

 

　その日、ロキは残りの時間を部屋にこもり、誰にも会わずに過ごした。人々を知れば知るほど、好きになれないという思いが強くなった。例外はフリッガ、彼の「母親」だった。彼女が向けてくるものは、純粋な愛情以外に何もなかった。ロキはフリッガと過ごす時間を増やすことに決めた。数日をかけて、以前の生活を思い出せるような手がかりを探し、持ち物をひととおり観察した。稽古場でソーと一緒に会った人々は友人のはずだったが、仲間だという感じはまったくしなかった。兄であるはずの男にさえ、仲間意識は感じなかった。正直に言うと、目が覚めてからというもの、ロキが彼に対して感じるのは唯一、欲望だった。

　ロキはふたたびクローゼットの中身を点検した。どの服も男性的すぎると感じた。実際よりも体を大きく、たくましく見せようとする服ばかりだった。以前の自分はひそかに体格を恥じていたとしか思えなかった。確かに、この国の他の男たちは誰もがロキよりもがっしりしていた。ロキは鏡を見て、そこに映った姿をとても好ましく思った。ただし、こうして改めて見てみると、髪はもっと長い方がいいような気がした。短い呪文と素早い手首の動きひとつで、ロキの髪は腰に届くほど長くなった。この方がずっといい。ロキはそれから、朝食前にもう一度着替えることに決めた。

　今回は、緑色のアンサンブルにした。長い袖は手首に近くにしたがって幅が広くなり、美しい金色の刺繍で全体が覆われていた。女性の服と言ってもとおりそうなデザインだった。もし胸があればドレスのように見えただろう。この服は、ロキのほっそりとした体型を隠すのではなく、むしろ強調した。ロキをとても優雅に見せた。バルコニーに出て、バラの茂みから花を一本抜き、耳の後ろに差し込んだ。これでいい。完璧だった。

　ロキは食堂に向かって歩き出したが、まだ食事には早い時間だった。そこで中庭に寄り、フリッガを探すことにした。予想通り、フリッガは他の何人かの貴族の女性たちと一緒に立っていた。女性の一人は生まれたばかりの赤ん坊を抱いていて、もう一人は今にも生まれそうなほど大きなお腹をしていた。赤ん坊を見つめるフリッガの目は、心から羨ましそうだった。彼女は孫が欲しいとずっと思い続けているのだ。ロキは女性たちに近づき、朝の挨拶をした。

　女性たちの表情から、ロキの服装に全員が少し驚いているのが読み取れたが、誰も悪い印象は持っていないようだった。

「ロキ？ 気分はどう？」息子の新しい装いを観察しながら、フリッガが優しく声をかけた。ロキはとても女性的に見えた。フリッガ自身は何の問題もないと思ったものの、ロキが今日一日辛い思いをするのは確実だった。フリッガは息子の気持ちを思って心を痛めた。

　ロキはお腹の大きなレディ・スヴェットランドを見た。「よろしいですか？」手のひらを彼女の丸いお腹に上にかざして、ロキは聞いた。

「ええ、殿下、もちろん」レディ・スヴェットランドはにっこり笑って答えた。彼女はロキの手を取り、胎動が感じられる場所まで導いた。その感触にロキは顔を輝かせた。ロキの表情に憧れが混じっていることに気づいて、フリッガの心は浮き立った。赤ちゃんが！  
「どんな感じなんですか？」ロキは興味深げにたずねた。

「こんなときはとても幸せです。でもとても疲れるし、不快感もあるし、しょっちゅうトイレに行かなくてはならないの。でもフリッガ様が、私のような初めての妊婦の不安をとても上手に和らげてくださるのです」

　三人の女性とロキは、小さな子供やその他の女性らしい話題にしばし夢中になった。そのとき、ソーがフリッガを探して角を曲がってきて、遠くから、庭に四人の女性がいるらしき光景を見た。見たことのない女性が一人混じっている、とソーは思った。背中を向けているので顔はわからない。漆黒の長い髪が、形のいいお尻の少し上まで伸びている。髪には赤い薔薇が差してあり、彼女の優雅なたたずまいがソーの注意をひいた。ソーは立ち止まり、乱れた金色の髪にさっと指を通した。見知らぬレディに良い第一印象を与えたかった。

　ソーは女性たちに近づき、とっておきの爽やかな笑顔を作った。「おはようございます、母上、淑女の皆さん！」快活に声をかけ、見知らぬ美しい女性が振り向くのを待った。ソーの顔にありありと浮かぶ女性への興味は、母親と他の二人の女性の目にはっきりと見てとれた。ロキが振り向くと、ソーは呆気にとられた。

「おはよう、ソー」ロキは淡々と挨拶した。ソーは目を丸くしてロキの全身を見た。顔に浮かぶすべての感情、そして欲望を女性たちに細かく観察されていることにも気づかずに。フリッガは咳払いをしてソーに気づかせた。

「あの⋯⋯部屋に忘れ物をしました。ではまた朝食の席で」ソーはぶつぶつと言うと、そそくさとその場から去っていった。女性は誰も何も言わなかった。ぎこちない沈黙が流れた。

「それでは、そろそろ朝食に向かいましょうか」フリッガは内心の興奮を隠して言った。最近、未来を予測するたびに不思議な結果が出ていたのだが、その意味が今やっとわかったのだった。家族の未来を見ようとして織物の糸を読み取るたび、ソーとロキ、両方からもうすぐ孫が授けられるという結果が出て、しかしそれぞれの赤ん坊の母親の姿がどうしても見えなかったのだ。オーディンにこの話をするのが待ちきれなかった。気の毒な夫はいったいどんな顔をするだろうか？

 

第三章　何か新しいもの

 

　ロキとフリッガは食事用の広間に入り、王族用の朝食の席についた。広間の会話が一斉に止まり、ロキは顔をあげて人々が何を見ているのか知ろうとした。その場のすべての人の目が、ロキに注がれていた。ロキは人々を見返し、言いたいことがあれば言えばどうだ、というように眉をあげてみせた。人々はまた一斉に食事に視線を戻した。あちこちでおしゃべりが再開され、話題の中心はたったひとつであろうことをロキは確信した。ロキにとっては知っている顔などひとつも無く、どう思われようと気にならなかった。

　ソーとオーディンが広間に到着し、それぞれの席に座った。オーディンは長いことロキを見つめてから、やっと食事を皿に取り始めた。無表情で、何を考えているのかはわからなかった。一方ソーは、すぐ隣に座っているのにも関わらず、決してロキを見ようとしなかった。ロキはそんなこともどうでもよかった。ソーは見た目はいいかもしれないが、無神経で嫌な奴だった。それに、ソーは「兄」のはずなのだから。まあ、どうでもいいのだが。

　ソーは内心震えていた。庭でロキの美しい後ろ姿を見てからというもの、ずっと下半身が熱くなっていた。よりにもよって弟に対して欲情してしまったという事実が、ソーを気まずくさせた。人違いをしただけなら、ただの勘違いで済ませればいいのだが、「そういう意味」でロキを見てしまったとなるとそうはいかなかった。食事の皿だけを見ようとしていても、優雅で細い指が器用にフォークを使う様子が、どうしても目に入った。ソーはその考えを振り払おうとした。同性に対する欲望は許されないと自分に言い聞かせようとした。しかし、ロキは女性器を持っている、自分でそう堂々と、友人全員に聞こえるように言ったではないか。ロキの女性的な面に惹かれるのであれば、同性愛とは言えないのではないか？ 誰にも責めることはできないはずだ、あの長い髪、優雅な脚、そして繊細な指に欲情したからと言って──ああ、でもそれは弟の体だ！  
　ソーは最後のひとくちを飲み込むようにして食事を終えると、急いで食事の席を離れた。ロキは彼が去っていくのに気づいたが、金色に輝く筋骨隆々の体に気づかずにいるのは難しいので、それは当たり前のことだった。ソーは愚かかもしれないが、それだけの理由で、たくましい雄馬のように押し倒してほしい、などと想像することはやめられなかった。オーディンはふたたびロキをちらりと見て、フリッガになにごとかを囁き、フリッガも囁き返した。王と王妃は同時に席を立ち、ロキは一人残されて朝食を終えた。今日は何をしようか？  
　フリッガとオーディンは二人の寝室に戻り、ロキの新しい外見について話し合った。「妻よ、我々の息子がまるで娘のような服装をしているのには、何か理由があるのか？」オーディンは困惑した表情で聞いた。

「ロキは正確には私たちの娘でもあるんですよ、お忘れですか？ 私と同じ機能を一部持っているのよ」

「そうだが、以前は決してそのことを誇示しようとはしなかったはずだ」

「そうね、あの子はいつも、ソーやあなたと比較されることを意識していた。そんな心配がなくなった今、極端に男性的でいなければならないという義務感から解放されて、本来の姿に戻ったのですよ」

「あれでは女々しすぎる」

「いいえ、素敵だわ。そしてオーディン、全能の神よ、まさか今、私たちの息子を女々しいだなんて言わなかったでしょうね！」

「だがドレスを着た男など⋯⋯！」

「男性の治癒師の多くが同じような服を着ています！」

「だがロキはレディ・シフよりももっと女っぽく見えたぞ！」

「シフより女らしく振る舞うなんて簡単よ」フリッガは切り返した。オーディンは不満げに呻いた。「夫よ、私の未来予測の魔術が、ずっと不思議なことを告げていたのです。今朝やっとその意味がわかりました」

「ああ。ロキとソーの二人とも、もうすぐ孫を授けてくれるという予言だったな。だが二人ともまだ妻を見つけていない。次のアスガルド王が私生児というのはまずい」

「ええ、私も、ロキとソーの相手が見えないのが不思議だったの」フリッガは言外の意味が伝わることを期待してゆっくりと重々しく言った。しかし期待は外れた。

「いずれ母親たちの名前もわかることだろう、妻よ。もしかしたら、孫が授かる時期の予言が少しずれているのかもしれないな」オーディンは言った。

「いいえ。予言はとてもはっきりしているの。ソーとロキが、もうすぐ孫を授けてくれるのよ」フリッガは意味ありげな表情で言った。

「ソーとロキ⋯⋯」オーディンはつぶやいた。ついにその意味を悟った王は、そのままオーディンスリープに入りそうになった。「まさか。ソーは絶対に⋯⋯」

「いいえ、それがそうなのよ。今朝、ロキと私がレディ・スヴェットランドと庭で話していたら、ソーがやってきたの。ソーは最初ロキだと気づかないで、すっかり一目惚れした様子だったのよ。今朝の朝食の席の様子じゃ、まだその状態は変わっていないと思うわ」フリッガは面白がるように笑って言った。

「だめだ！ そんなことは許さん！ それでは近親相姦ではないか！」オーディンが叫んだ。

「不機嫌な熊さん、だったらどうすると言うの？ 恋に落ちたからと子供達を罰するのですか？ そんなことをしたら余計に盛り上がって、一線を越える日が早くなるだけですよ」フリッガは冷静に指摘した。オーディンは何事か唸り声で呟いた。

「なんですか？」フリッガが聞き返した。

「私は許さんぞ！ ソーとロキは兄弟として育てられた。道徳的に疑問のある関係など許されない。ひどいスキャンダルになるぞ！」

「どうとでもおっしゃいなさいな」フリッガは余裕の微笑みを浮かべた。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　数日後、オーディンはロキの栄誉を讃えて祝宴を開くと発表した。各国の（ヨトゥンヘイムを除く）代表者が招待された。オーディンは誰にも告げずにこっそりと、ロキの配偶者候補の男女数人に求婚の検討を問う手紙を送っていた この発表の後、ロキの今の状況に対する不安は少し軽くなった。家族から聞かされた、赤ん坊の頃に捨てられてオーディンに拾われ、息子として育てられた、という話は出来すぎていて、とても現実だと思えなかった。しかし外国からの使者たちがロキをオーディンの息子として認めるのなら、その話は真実に違いない。

　ロキは今日もまた、鏡の前に立って着る服を選んでいた。気温が体質に合わないという理由で本当の肌の色を隠さなければならないのは気に入らなかった。祝宴用の服は、王宮の裁縫師に新しく作らせることに決めた。ズボン、チュニック、そして膝までの長さがある外套を細かく注文した。色は様々な種類の青で、基本的には氷のような淡い青にする予定だった。そして襟元にルビーのアクセントを入れて、本来の瞳の色を表現することにした。全体を組み合わせると、おそらくロキの両性具有的な魅力を引き出すことだろう。

　ここ数日、ロキは多くの者にじっと見られたり、外見についてコソコソと噂話をされてばかりいた。ほとんどが批判的な意見なのだろうが、ロキには少しも気にしていなかった。自分の外見には満足していた。ただひとつのことを除いては。

　就寝前に服を脱ぎ、裸の全身を鏡に写してみた。黒い巻き毛に囲まれたペニスがあり、その奥にあるはずのもうひとつの性の器官に触れようとしてみたが、そこには何もなかった。

　外見にかけられた魔法は、ただこの国の環境で体を快適にするだけでなく、本来の自分まで覆い隠してしまっている。ロキはそれが気に入らなかった。不快な暑さと明るすぎる太陽から身を守るために魔法はどうしても必要なのだが、重要な体の器官なしで生きるのは嫌だった。ロキは魔術書を開き、解決法を探した。オーディンがかけた魔法は複雑なものだったが、改変は可能だった。何度か実験と失敗を繰り返したあと、ロキは全体の魔法を損なうことなく、女性器を体に戻すことに成功した。これでやっとあるべき姿に戻れたという気がした。

　ロキは浴室に行き、小さな手鏡を手にとってきた。寝台に座り、足を広げて自分の体を観察した。睾丸が小さくなって、代わりに陰唇と裂け目が生まれていた。ロキは新しい肌に触れてみた。慣れない感触に全身がピリピリした。指先を外側の縁に滑らせると、電気が走ったような刺激を感じ、自然に喘ぎ声が漏れた。手鏡はシーツの上に落ち、そのまま忘れられた。ロキは体を横たえ、熱心にそこをまさぐった。

　そうやって襞の中を探っていると、想像の中でソーの様々な姿が浮かんだ。稽古中の、汗に濡れて光る裸の胸。海のような青い瞳、金色の髪、暖かい笑顔。ロキはあのたくましい体が自分の上にのしかかるときの重みを想像した。固くてすべすべしたものが、内腿の間にできた新しい襞の間に滑り込む感覚も想像して、そこに指を二本沈め、素早く動かした。

「ああ！あ⋯⋯あ⋯⋯あっ」野生の獣のように腰を突きあげるソーを思い浮かべながら、ロキは絶頂に達した。すっかり息が切れていた。少し前の朝、庭でフリッガと⋯⋯母といたとき、ソーの目には欲望が浮かんでいた。それが自分の願望なのか、本物だったのかわからない。本物であってほしかった。馬鹿で無神経なことを言うけれど、あの男の魅力には本能的に惹かれずにいられなかった。ソーとはセックスがしたいだけなのだろうか？ 自分でもよくわからなかった。ロキは、祝宴の場でソーの気持ちを確かめることにした。ソーがなんとも思っていなかったとしても、きっと誰か、ロキの服装を好ましく思い、変だと言わない人に出会えるだろう。

 

第四章　求愛のダンス

 

　ロキのために開かれた祝宴は実に華やかな催しだった。アスガルド王国の半分ほど、そして九つの世界の半分ほどが一箇所に集まっていた。青い装束のロキは目がさめるような美しさだった。瞳の色と同じエメラルドの宝石を髪に編み込み、それは照明の下でキラキラと輝いていた。祝宴の間ずっと受け身でいるのは退屈ではないかと恐れていたのだが、実際には次から次へとロキに誘いをかける人々が近づいてきた。ロキはそのすべてを存分に楽しんだが、一方ソーは体から湯気が立ちそうなほど嫉妬にかられているようだった。あまりにも強くゲストたちを睨みつけるので、オーディンが足を踏んで止めさせるほどだった。

　ロキを避けていたソーの行動が裏目に出ていた。ロキにとっては、ソーが祝宴の場にいようがいまいがどうでもよかった。ロキを積極的に誘おうとする人々に囲まれているのだから。大量の競争相手を見て、ソーはムジョルニアでその全員を叩きのめしたい衝動にかられた。しかし求愛の戦場は戦争と違い、ソーには手も足も出なかった。追われることには慣れているが、追う側に立ったことがない。誰かを必死で口説いたことなど一度もなかった。そして今、口説きたい相手がロキであることに気づき、ソーは不機嫌に鼻を鳴らした。

「何か困ったことでもあるの？」フリッガがソーにたずねた。何かを企むような笑顔を浮かべている。

「いえ⋯⋯なんでもありません、母上」ソーは棒読みのような口調で答えた。

「今夜のロキはとても美しいわね」フリッガはソーの反応を探るように言った。

「ああ、えーと、はい、その⋯⋯とてもハンサムですね」適切な言葉を探してソーは口ごもった。セクシー、美味しそう、などという言葉ばかりが心に浮かんだ。

「そうね、今夜中にプロポーズされたとしても驚かないわ。ロキに興味のある人たちがたくさん来ているようだし」

「そんな！ 母上も父上も、まさかそんなことは許さないでしょうね。ロキはまだ怪我が治っていないし、記憶も戻っていません。以前の記憶を取り戻す前にどこかへ送り出すことなんてできません」

「息子よ。ロキはあなたの影から抜け出して、本来の自分を取り戻しているんだと、私は思うわ。あんな幸せそうなロキは見たことがないし、それに、自分に子宮があることを知ってぜひ使いたいと思っているようよ。子供が欲しいという女性の本能が、あの子にもあるのよ。今晩来ている女性の求愛者たちには申し訳ないけど、ロキは彼女たちには興味を持たないでしょうね」

「母上⋯⋯」ソーは何かを言いかけて口ごもった。

「何ですか、ソー？」つい期待をこめた笑顔でフリッガは促した。

「俺は⋯⋯弟をとても愛しています」本当に言いたかったのは他のことだった。しかしフリッガは素早くその言葉を自分の望みに合わせて解釈した。

「ええ、よく知っているわ。ロキを永遠に失いたくないのなら、避けるのはやめてちゃんと誘いなさい」フリッガが言い、ソーは驚いて目を見張った。秘密の欲望を見抜かれていたことが恥ずかしかった。

「弟を求めてしまうなんて、母上は俺を恥に思わないのですか？」

「心配する必要はないわ。今では九つの世界の誰もが、あなたたちに血の繋がりがないことを知っています。それにロキのあの振る舞いや服装を見たら、あなたの見方が変わったことを誰も責めないわ。他のみんなも同じことなのですから。このアスガルドの男たちは誰でも自分をたくましく強い戦士として見せたがるけど、その多くがあなたと同じようにロキに惹かれているのよ」

「醜聞にはなりませんか？」

「もちろん、しばらくは噂の種になることでしょう。でもそれほど長く続かないはずよ。さあ、競争相手を睨むのはやめて、直接行ってロキの心を奪ってらっしゃい」フリッガは息子を促した。

「父上はどう思っていらっしゃるのでしょう？」

「お父様のことは気にしないで、さあ、行きなさい！ アルフヘイムのエルウィン卿が、ここに来た瞬間からずっとロキを誘惑しようとしているわ」

　ロキとのダンスは順番待ちだった。今はアルフヘイムからのエルフの使者にリードされて、優雅に踊っているところだった。エルウィン卿は、ロキ自身によく似ていた。背が高く、ほっそりしていて、上品だった。ダンスが上手く、高い知性を持っていた。肌色は濃くて髪が白く、ロキと並んでいると、まるで色を反転させて鏡に写した像のようだった。エルウィン卿は美しかったが、ロキは自分自身を思い出させるような相手とつきあうことには興味が持てなかった。ロキが求めているのは、もっと⋯⋯がっしりした体つきの男だった。曲が終わり、ロキは次の相手、スヴァルトアールヘイムの美しい第三王女と向かい合った。炎のような橙色の髪を持ち、少し卑猥な冗談を上手に言うような女だった。ロキは彼女を気に入った⋯⋯友達として。もし彼女がいつかアスガルドに住むようなことがあれば、ロキは彼女と一緒に悪戯をして楽しみたいと思った。

　威勢のいい王女とのダンスが終わった。次のダンスの相手は、驚いたことに、ファンドラルだった。拒絶するような失礼なことはしたくなかったし、ファンドラルが自分に何の用なのだと興味もあった。ダンスが始まり、ファンドラルは二人きりで話せる機会をさっそく利用し始めた。

「先日のことを謝りたかったんだ。無神経なことを言って悪かった」ファンドラルは言った。

「謝罪を受け入れる」ロキは淡々と答えた。

「前と雰囲気が変わったな。もっと自信に溢れているように見える。俺はこの方が好きだ。堂々としてて、でも柔らかい感じでとても幸せそうだ。もし最初からやり直せるなら、おまえの心を勝ち取れるように頑張るよ。ロキ、綺麗だよ」ファンドラルは慣れた口調で言った。

「考えてみる」ロキは小さく微笑んで答えた。二人は穏やかに仲良くダンスを続けた。ファンドラルはソーほどたくましい体格ではなかったが、見た目は良かった。

　次の順番を待っていた、ヴァナヘイムのいかつい男と向かい合ったとき、ソーが割って入った。ソーの動きはぎこちなく、ダンスに慣れてない上、部屋中の視線が二人に集まっていることをロキは強く意識した。

「ソー、馬鹿！ 足を踏むな！」ロキは叫んだ。

「すまない」

「何をやってるんだ？ モーファー卿の番だったのに」ロキは聞いた。

「あいつと踊って欲しくない。他の誰とも。相手は俺だけだ」

「ふーん？ 私を口説こうとしてるのか、ソー？ もしそうなら、派手に失敗してるぞ」ロキは言った。二人は踊るのをやめ、ソーの目に必死の訴えが浮かんで、ロキは思わず口をつぐんだ。

「どうしたらおまえの心を奪える？」ソーは囁いた。「どうすればいいのかわからないんだ。俺は⋯⋯器用な言葉も言えないし、それに⋯⋯少し前におまえを傷つけた。謝らせてくれ」ソーは真摯な口調で言った。泣き出しそうなその表情に、ロキは胸が痛んだ。ソーはロキの体を近くに引き寄せた。広間の中央で、二人は胸をぴったりと合わせ、唇はほとんど触れそうなほど近づいていた。吐息が溶けあい、音楽の他は広間中が静まり返っていた。

「ソー、私は誰だ？ あんたの弟？ それとも征服する相手？」

「俺の愛する相手だ」ソーは真剣な声で答えた。ロキは言葉につまり、顔を近づけて、ソーの唇に口づけた。広間は人々が囁き合う声でいっぱいになった。唇が離れると、ロキは条件を並べ始めた。オーディンが唸り声をあげて席から立ち、それをフリッガがぎろりと睨んで黙らせた。

「それなら、正式に求愛するように。口説きたいなら口説いてみればいい」

　二人は祝宴の残りの時間、ずっとダンスをして過ごした。ソーはダンスレッスンで学んだことを少しずつ思い出し、しばらく踊ると足さばきも滑らかになった。王宮の女性たちがフリッガのもとに来て、二人の王子について会話に花を咲かせた。

「王子たちはお互いを見つけたようですね」レディ・エリカ・スヴェットランドが言った。庭で目撃した光景のあとは、もう時間の問題だとわかっていた。

「ええ。嬉しくて胸がいっぱいだわ」フリッガは友人たちに言った。

「織り糸が予言した孫たちに会えるのも、もうすぐかしら」レディ・ソニアが聞いた。

「ロキのことですから、ソーにしっかりと手間をかけさせると思うわ」フリッガはふふっと笑った。黄金の息子を少し気の毒に思った。あの子は完全にロキの手のひらで踊らされることだろう。

「結婚式までちゃんと待つかしらね」エリカが言った。

「そうだとしたら、可哀想に、ソーは神経をすり減らすでしょうね。ロイヤル・ウェディングの計画には何ヶ月もかかるから」フリッガはそう言いながら、実際その通りになるだろうと確信していた。ロキはソーをたっぷり待たせるだろう。

　やがて祝宴が終わり、ソーは目にはっきりと期待を浮かべてロキを寝室まで送った。寝室の扉まで来ると、ソーはロキにもう一度キスをしようと身をかがめた。しかし、唇に押しつけられた指に阻まれた。

「今日はあんたのことを考えて眠る。そのことは知っていてほしい。明日は、私を口説き落とす最大の努力を見せてくれ。明日だけではなく、その後もずっと」ロキはソーの脚衣越しにそっと股間を撫でながら言った。ソーは痛いほど突きあげてくる欲望に思わず唸り声をあげた。「私に何をしたいか考えろ。この美味しそうなペニスを私の濡れて締めつける熱の中に沈めるためなら何ができるか。どんなに私の中を子種でいっぱいにしたいか、身ごもって欲しいか、態度で示せ。愛が本物だと証明すれば、そのあとは死ぬまで毎晩私を抱くといい」ロキは挑戦的な口調でソーの耳に囁いた。そして寝室の扉を開け、おやすみ、と言った。

 

第五章　セックス・オン・ザ・ビーチ

 

　ソーは女のような悲鳴をあげながら洞穴から飛び出した。ドラゴンの巣にドラゴンがいたから驚いているのではない。周囲の岩にすっかり溶け込んで姿が見えなかったので不意をつかれたのだ。あんな巨大な生き物が気配を決して近づいてくるとは思わなかった。眠っている隙に、体の真ん中にある鱗をいくつか奪うという計画だった。ドラゴンの鱗は美しく、ネックレスの材料として重宝されていた。こうなったら殺すしかなかった。ソーはドラゴンの吐き出した火炎から身をかわし、空中に飛び上がった。雷を呼び、ドラゴンにハンマーを振り下ろしたが、その攻撃は敵を殺すどころかますます怒らせただけだった。巨大な翼が広がり、ドラゴンは舞い上がった。しまった──

　ロキは書庫から部屋に戻ろうと回廊を歩いていて、反対側から歩いて来たソーに出会った。姿が見える前から匂いで気づいていた。硫黄と肉の焼ける匂いが風に乗って漂ってくる。ソーの顔からは一切の毛が消えていた。眉毛まで。全身が黒い煤で覆われ、服には焼け焦げた後が残っていた。ソーは血まみれの大きな麻袋を引きずっていて、中に何が入っているのかはノルンの女神のみぞ知るところだが、ちょうど通りかかった不運な使用人にそれを手渡した。

　疲れ果てて惨めな顔をしていたソーは、ロキを見た瞬間に顔を輝かせた（煤で真っ黒なのだが）。笑うと前歯まで黒くなっているのが見えた。ロキは大声で笑い出した。その笑い声は階下の厨房の使用人たちにさえ届いたかもしれなかった。ロキがいつまでも笑い続けるので周囲の誰もがソーに注目し、ソーは生まれて初めて屈辱というものを味わった。ロキはまぶたの淵から涙を拭いて、自分に求愛中の相手を見た。

「髭がないとハンサムだな。いつもそうやって剃っていたらどうだ」ロキは言った。

「覚えておこう」ソーは言い、汚れと匂いを洗い流すために自室へと向かった。浴室に入り、恐る恐る鏡で自分の姿を見た。酷い有様だった。ロキに笑われたのも無理はなかった。これからロキのために作る贈り物でなんとか感心させなければならない。鏡の中の自分はまったくの愚か者にしか見えなかった。

「救いがたいな」ソーは鏡に写る自分に言った。何がそれほど救いがたいかと言えば、眉毛のない煤の塊と化したとしても、ロキを感心させてあんな楽しげな笑い声を聞くためなら、また何度でも同じことをするだろうと確信していることだった。

　ロキはくすくす笑いながら自分の部屋に戻った。屈辱が求愛の術になるとは思わなかったが、実際には大きな効果があった。あの麻袋の中に何があるのか、ソーがそれを使って何を作るのかにはあまり興味がなかった。ソーは今日、あんなぼろぼろの姿で現れ、次の瞬間ただロキを見たというだけの理由で、眉毛のない顔で心から幸せそうな顔をした。そのこと自体で、ソーは大きく得点を稼いだのだ。

　血まみれの袋に入れて持ち帰った物が、王子にふさわしい特別な贈り物に変わるまでには、あと数日かかった。ソーは丸二日のあいだ、アルフヘイムで小人たちがその品物を作り上げるのを見守って過ごした。広間での晩餐会で、ソーは全員に注目を呼びかけた。ロキは一番似合う緑色の服に身を包み、エメラルドのビーズを長い黒髪に編み込んでいた。

　ソーは自分が恐ろしい獣といかに戦ったか、眉毛が犠牲になった経緯も交えて語った（フリッガが魔法ですぐに戻してくれた）。そしてそれもすべて今日持参した贈り物のためなのだと強調した。

「ロキ、おまえのために、小人たちに特別な品物を作らせた」ソーは言い、最初の箱をロキに渡した。箱は細長くて薄かった。ロキが蓋を開けると、中には光の加減で色が変化する、美しい鱗で作られたネックレスが入っていた。ロキはそれをすぐに身につけた。ひとめで気に入り、見せつけるようにしてソーに贈り物の礼を言った。次の箱が取り出された。もう少し大きくて四角いものだった。中身はネックレスに合わせたアクセサリーで、耳から下げるタイプのイヤリング、ブレスレット、宝石のついたヘアピン。そして、ドラゴンの鱗と銀だけで作られた薔薇の花。これは耳の後ろに差す髪飾りだった。次の箱もまた平べったい形をしていた。もうひとつのネックレス。１つ目が女性的だったのに対して、これは男性的なデザインだった。ドラゴンの歯で作られ、エメラルドが埋め込まれて、細い銀の鎖だけで繋げられていた。ロキはこれも気に入った。

　最後の箱は長細かった。ドラゴンの爪で作った五本の短剣だった。どれもわずかに曲線がついていて、刃先はギザギザになっていた。投げナイフだが、近接戦や細かい作業にも使えるものだった。憎む敵を刺し、ゆっくりと苦しんで死ぬ様子を見届けるための凶器だった。ロキはこの剣にも惚れ込んだ。立ち上がり、ソーと集まった人々に礼を述べた。

「心から感謝します。こんなに素晴らしい、美しい贈り物は、他のどの国の王子にも妬まれることでしょう。喜びと愛のもとに受け取ります。永遠に大切にします」そう言い終えると、ロキはソーの上にかがみこみ、努力に対する報酬のキスを捧げた。人々は王子たちに拍手を送った。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　 翌日、ソーはロキを海辺のピクニックに誘った。二人は一頭の馬で出かけ、ロキが前に乗った。ソーはロキの腰に片手を巻きつけて抱き寄せ、髪の匂いを吸い込んだ。緩やかなギャロップのたびに、ソーのペニスがロキの腰に擦りつけられた。ビーチに到着する頃にはソーの意識はすべてそこに集中していて、ロキは何層もの服越しに、擦りつけられる固さをはっきりと感じた。ロキはソーに悪戯っぽく笑いかけた。

「あんたを私の思い通りにするには、ほんの少しの摩擦でじゅうぶんなようだな」ロキにからかわれ、ソーは赤面して苦しげに呻いた。彼のそこは今や石のように固くなっていて、海の冷たい水でさえ、その屹立をなだめることはできそうになかった。それに、ビーチはある程度一般市民にも解放されているので、そこで情熱的に抱き合うという選択肢はなかった。ピクニックは最悪のアイディアだった、と思いながらも、ソーは氷のように冷たい波に挑み、解決を試みることにした。

「どこに行くんだ？」ロキが訊いた。「ピクニックの準備をするんじゃないのか？」

「ああ、だがその前にこの俺の⋯⋯困った状態をなんとかしなければならない」ソーは服を脱いで下着姿になりながら言った。下着は彼の巨大なペニスを隠しきれず、布地にははっきりと体液が滲み出ていた。ソーは素早く海に飛び込み、水の冷たさに思わず叫んだ。ロキはビーチに腰をおろし、誘惑するような姿勢で体を投げ出した。まだソーをからかい足りなかった。手を後ろについて背をそらし、曲げた膝を大きく開いた。しっかりと脚衣を身につけていても、目を細めるロキの眼差しがソーに想起させるイメージは、たったひとつしかない。

「自分の手で慰めろ」ロキは命じた。

「な⋯⋯なんだと？」ソーは驚いて聞き返した。

「下半身は水の中で見えない。遠くからは泳いでいるように見えるだろう。さあ、自分で触れ。私のことを考えながらいけ、そのときの目が見たい」

　ソーは海水の冷たさを完全に忘れ、自身に指を巻きつけて激しく上下に動かしはじめた。その姿が肩から上しか見えなくても、唇から漏れる呻きや震える声で、彼が快楽を得ていることははっきりわかった。ロキは唇をなめ、思わせぶりな仕草で足のあいだに片手を伸ばした。服越しにそこを軽く擦ったが、その目的は主に見せつけることだった。ソーにまっすぐ向けた貫くようなまなざしは、獲物を狙う獣そのものだった。

「いつか、初めて本当にセックスするときが来たら、鏡の前で抱いて欲しい。私の割れ目から精液がこぼれてしたたっているところを見て欲しい」

「ああああ！」ソーは叫んだ。「ロキ！」海水にすべてを解き放ったあとでさえ、そのままビーチでロキを押し倒さずにいるためには、ありったけの忍耐力をかき集める必要があった。たとえ王国の半分の民が見ている前だったとしても。

「さあ、何か食べようか？」

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　ソーは生まれてこのかた、これほど頻繁に自慰行為にふけったことはなかった。ロキとの交際が始まってもう二ヶ月近くが過ぎていた。毎日、毎日、ロキはソーを苦しめる新しい方法を思いついた。次第に憎しみがわいてくるほどだった。また、ロキの身の安全も心配だった。ソーはもう自分自身が信用できず、二人きりでいることはできなかった。そろそろ限界に追い詰められていた。セックスを先延ばしにするだけならまだしも、意図的に苦しめられるのは耐えられなかった。ソーは完全にロキの手の上で踊らされていた。

　闘技場で、ソーはアスガルド軍をまるごと引き裂いていた。たまりにたまった⋯⋯エネルギーを、どこかで発散する必要があった。これで恋の苦しみから一時的に解放されるはずだった。しかしそうはいかなかった。最後の対戦相手を叩きのめすと同時に、ロキが現れた。ソーは汗とほこり、そして倒したばかりの男の血にまみれ、まるで獣のようだった。

「おお、勇者よ、私の勇者よ」ロキは大声で呼びかけた。ソーは顔をあげ、彼に微笑みかけた。ロキは片方の眉をあげ、いたずらっぽく笑った。「ひどい汚れようだ。一緒に来い⋯⋯私がきれいにしてやるから」

　ソーは息を荒くし、情けない声で呻いた。だめだ！ これ以上煽られるのも、ゲームの対象になるのも嫌だった。ロキが欲しかった。思う存分抱きたかった。充血して膨張したペニスを、ロキの割れ目に深く突き刺して、ソーの名前を何度も叫ばせたかった。何度も、何度も、ラグナロクが来るまで。

　ロキはソー専用の浴室まで彼を連れていき、扉を閉めた。浴槽は四人の男が一度に入れそうなほど大きいが、今はソー一人のものだった。すでに香りのついた湯で満たされ、石鹸の泡が浮かんでいた。ロキはソーの脱衣を手伝った。器用な指がベルトのバックルやボタンを次々と外した。ソーは気が狂いそうだった。

「ロキ」ソーは低い声で呼びかけた。警告の声だった。

「ソー、最近はとてもいい子にしていたから、今日はご褒美をあげよう」ロキは誘惑するようにソーの耳に囁きかけた。ソーの胸に希望があふれ、ペニスは期待であっというまに屹立した。ロキはソーの脚衣の紐をほどきおえ、下にひっぱりおろした。

「浴槽に入れ、ソー」ロキが命じた。ソーはまるで落ち着きのない十代の少年のように湯に飛び込んだ。ああ、どうか、どうか、どうか⋯⋯

　ロキはソーの目をまっすぐに見ながら、体を洗うための布と石鹸を手に取り、こすりあわせて泡だてた。そして、決して目を逸らさないまま、ソーの胸を洗いはじめた。小さな円を描きながら下腹へ、その下へ、と、少しずつ位置をずらしていった。やがてソーの呼吸は不規則になりはじめた。ペニスのすぐ上まで来ると、ロキは手を止めた。ほんの一瞬の間を置いて、それを強く掴み、規則正しく扱きはじめた。

　ソーは息をのみ、ロキが聞いたこともないような切実な声で呻いた。ロキが手を動かすにつれ、呼吸が荒くなっていった。

「この次は、口でしよう。ひざまずいて、いやらしい娼婦のように全部飲み込んでやる。嬉しいか？ きっと私はあんたが欲しくて、服をぐっしょり濡らすだろうな。結婚初夜を迎えるころ、そこはすっかり熟れて蜜を垂らしていることだろう」

「ロキ！ ロキ！ ロキーーーー！！」射精と同時にソーは叫び、その声が壁に反響した。放たれたものは白い雲のように広がり、湯をにごらせた。ソーにしばらく呼吸をととのえる時間を与えてから、ロキは言った。

「言っておくけど、私だって苦しんでいるんだ。さっさとプロポーズしてくれないと困る。結婚式の準備には何週間もかかるし、早く奪ってほしくて私もそろそろ待ちくたびれてるんだ」

 

第六章　再び、目覚め

 

　オーディンは玉座に座り、大勢の前でソーが正式にロキにプロポーズする様子を眺めていた。彼は恥ずかしさに歯噛みしていた。たとえ拍手と歓声で祝福していても、この場にいる全員がこの兄弟の新しい関係を受け入れているわけではなかった。王家が笑いものにされたように感じたが、彼にできることは何もなかった。ロキの求愛者を募るために開いた祝宴は、完全に裏目に出てしまった。九つの世界の中には、ソーとロキの関係が知られていない場所もある。二人を別れさせてそれぞれ違う相手と結婚するように命じたとしても、地位をねらって娘たちを送りこもうとする親たちしか現れないことだろう。そんな貪欲な野望を持った者と義理の家族関係にはなりたくなかった。それに、息子たちはどうせ反発し、オーディンが亡くなるのを待って、結局いずれは結婚するだろう。この道徳に反した忌まわしい結婚を阻止する手段として、残る希望は、ロキの記憶が戻ることだけだった。レディ・エールは、待つことしかできないと言っていた。

　オーディンは毎朝、ある薬草いりの水を飲んでいた。その薬効のひとつは記憶の活性化だった。使用人に命じてロキの紅茶にも毎朝入れていたのだが、その効果はいっこうに現れていなかった。もうこの結婚を止める手立てはないのかもしれない。ロキはプロポーズを受け入れ、二人は大勢の見守るなかで情熱的なキスを交わした。オーディンはぞっとして顔をゆがめた。フリッガは夫を睨んだ。

「そんな顔はやめて！ 受け入れていないのはあなただけですよ」とフリッガは言った。

「私だけではない。他の貴族の多くも反感を持っているぞ」オーディンは反論した。

「ええ、その者たちは皆あなたの直属の臣下でしょうね」フリッガは言った。

　オーディンの眉間のしわはさらに深くなった。フリッガの言うとおりだったからだ。ああ、腹立たしい。

「私の予言が正しかったのですよ、不機嫌な熊さん。はやく現実を受け入れて、結婚式を楽しみましょう。それからもうすぐやってくる孫たちもね」フリッガは夫に言い聞かせた。オーディンは不満げに鼻を鳴らし、腕を組んだ。

　ロキとソーはシフや他の友人たちとの会話を楽しんでいた。ロキはもう他の国から誰を式に招待するか、どの食器を使うか、どんな衣装を着るかを決めていた。式の華麗なイメージを使用人たちに伝え、実行に移すよう命じたばかりだった。シフはソーとロキ、どちらの招待客になるのか、という疑問が話題になった。シフはロキの友人として参列できれば光栄だと言い（豪華できれいなドレス！）、ぜひ花嫁介添え役になりたいとも言った。ドレスのデザインや色について話し合いながら、ロキはふと、シフの髪を見た。どういうわけか、その色は間違っている、という気がしてならなかった。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　ソーの髪に太陽の光が反射して、天使の輪を作っていた。ロキはそれを惚れ惚れと見つめた。二人は花の咲き乱れる野原にブランケットを敷き、今日もピクニックをしていた。前回と違い、ソーはロキを自分の前ではなく、後ろに座らせて乗馬してきた。それでも、ロキの悪戯な手が体をはいまわるのは阻止できなかったのだが。二人は太陽の下で口づけと抱擁を交わして午後いっぱいを過ごした。

　ロキは何度も過去を思い出そうとしたのだが、浮かんでくるのは何もない黒い壁だけだった。ときどき、顔を合わせるだけで全身の毛が逆立つような人々がいて、そのことはロキを不安にさせた。部屋の清掃を担当する召使いにかなりの額の金を握らせ、ロキに恨みを持ったり復習をくわだてたりしていそうな人物について情報を得ようとしたほどだった。彼が疑心暗鬼になるのにはもっともな理由があった。一度ならず、理由もなくロキに不自然なほど友好的な態度を取る貴族たちがいた。敵はロキに近づいて傷つけようとしているに違いなかった。しかし困ったことに、彼らがなぜ敵なのか、ロキには思い出せないのだった。政治的にも身体的にも、彼らに傷つけられないよう、なんとか自分を守らなければならなかった。

　ソーの笑い声が聞こえて、ロキは現実に引き戻された。

「弟よ、深刻な顔をして、どうしたんだ？」ソーは訊いた。

「私は以前とそんなに変わったのか？ 以前の私について知れば知るほど、惨めな人物像が浮かんでくる。すべて思い出したいと思うこともあるけど、思い出せない方がいいのかもしれないという気もする」

「確かにおまえは変わった。俺と競うのをやめたことが最大の理由だと、母上は言っていた。記憶を失うことによっておまえは自由になって、本来の自分に戻れた、と」ソーは言った。

「以前の私はどんな性格だった？」

「攻撃的で、同時にもろかった。銀の舌というニックネームにはちゃんと理由がある。おまえは持ち前の頭の良さで、心の傷を覆い隠していた。将来の王にふさわしいと周囲に示すことに強くこだわっていた。記憶喪失になる前、俺とおまえは玉座を争うライバル同士だったんだ。昨夜、俺のプロポーズを受け入れるまでそうだった。でもこれからは、対等な立場で国を治めていくことになる。おまえは永遠に俺の隣にいる」ソーは顔をロキに近づけ、もう一度口づけた。

「私はラウフェイの息子なのに、なぜライバル同士になるんだ？ 父上は私にアスガルドを受け渡すなど、本気で考えたことがあるのか？ 私の地位は王子かもしれないが、しょせんヨトゥンの小さな捨て子だ。父上が血肉をわけた息子であるあんたを差し置いて、私に玉座を譲るとはとても思えないな」とロキは言い、ソーはなんと答えていいかわからなかった。答えは明らかだが、それを口にするのが嫌だったのだ。オーディンは決してロキに玉座を継がせるつもりはなかったのだろう。ソーがどうしても受け継げなくなるような、予想外の事態が起こらない限り。以前はあまり深く考えたことがなかったが、過去のロキがなぜあれほど刺々しい態度をとり、いつも不安そうだったのか、今さらながらに理解することができた。ロキは心の奥底で、自分が決して世継ぎに指名されないことを知っていたのだろう。

「もし父上があんたではなく私を王に選んでいたら、それを受け入れたか？ それとも私を憎んだと思う？」ロキはソーに訊いた。

「俺は嫉妬に狂っただろうな。正直に言えば、父上はきっと俺を選ぶとずっと信じていた。おまえがきっと父上に選ばれないと、どこかでわかっていたように。形式的には同じ可能性があるように扱われていたが、俺たちは二人ともそんなのは嘘だとわかっていたんだろうな。でも、対等だと示そうとするおまえの行動を俺は止めなかったし、そのせいでおまえは頑なになってしまった。おまえが王として選ばれたら俺がどう反応するか、考えてみてもわからない。おまえが養子だと知る前から、なんとなく異端者のように感じていた。母上にも父上にも全然似ていないしな」

「結局あんたが王に選ばれたら、どうなっていたと思う？ 私はどんな反応をしただろう？」ロキが訊いた。

「おまえはがっかりしただろうが、きっと俺を支えてくれたと思う。おまえはいつも俺を愛してくれた。今でも愛してくれているし、俺も昔からおまえを愛していたが、その深さがはっきりとわかったのは最近のことだ。玉座がもう俺たちの争いの種ではなくなって嬉しい」ソーは優しい微笑みを浮かべて言った。ロキも微笑み返したが、心の中は騒がしくなっていた。自分でも何故かはわからないまま、もし玉座を奪われたら、ソーが想像するほど簡単にそれを受け入れたはずがない、と直感的に思った。

　二人はピクニックを終えて帰宅した。ロキはソーの体に腕をまわし、ぎゅっとしがみついた。過去の自分を突き動かしていたものが判明した。玉座への野望。しかし今のロキにとってはどうでもいいものだった。ソーさえいればいい。ソーはいつか王となり、ロキは彼の⋯⋯王妃？ 王の配偶者？ よく話し合わなければならない。とても重要なことだった。最近の服装の好みとは逆に、ロキはときどき、男らしく装い行動したい気分になる。できることなら、王妃とは呼ばれることは避けたかった。

　夕食後、ソーはロキを彼の部屋まで送り、ふざけて大仰な仕草で手の甲に口づけ、おやすみ、と言った。ロキは寝衣に着替えてベッドに入った。目を閉じ、黄金の王冠や玉座のことを考えた。

──王座につくのはどちらか一人のみだ。だが二人とも、王になるべく生まれたのだ⋯⋯私の髪が！ ロキ・オーディンソン！ 復讐してやる！⋯⋯戦場で女の魔術を使うなんて⋯⋯女々しい臆病者⋯⋯

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　ソーは何度目かに扉をノックしたが、返事はなかった。扉は鍵がかかっていて、ソーは苛立っていた。苛立ちはすぐに心配に変わり、ソーは大声で叫んだ。「ロキ、答えないなら扉を壊すぞ！」

「ほっといてくれ」木の扉越しに、小さな声が返ってきた。

「ロキ、具合でも悪いのか？ 何故すぐに答えなかったんだ？」余計に心配になりながら、ソーは訊いた。

「気分が悪いんだ。すまない、兄上。浴室にいて聞こえなかった。先に朝食に行っていてくれ。私は何も食べたくない」

　ロキはそう答えたが、ソーは不審に思った。ロキが嘘をついているのがわかったからだ。なぜ嘘をつくのかはわからないが、それ以上問いつめる勇気はなかった。

「そうか。あとでまた様子を見にくる」ソーは言い、その場を離れた。胸の鼓動が速くなっていた。ロキはどこか以前と違った。自分でもなぜそう感じるのかわからなかったのだが。ソーは顔をしかめたまま、朝食のテーブルの母親の隣に座った。

「ロキはどこ？」フリッガは軽い好奇心を顔に浮かべて訊いた。

「気分が良くないそうです。朝食はいらないと言ってました」

「あら？ むかむかするのかしら？ 吐いたりしたの？ 胸が柔らかくなった？」フリッガは奇妙なほど浮き立った声で訊いた。赤ちゃん！ 赤ちゃんが！ ソーは母親の頭がおかしくなったのかと疑うような顔で彼女を見た。

「それは⋯⋯わかりません。どんな症状なのかまでは聞かなかったので」

「治癒師を送って診てもらいましょうか？」

「そうですね、症状が続くようであれば」ソーは暗い声で答えた。家族は無言のまま食事を終えたが、フリッガだけは終始嬉しそうな笑顔だった。自室に戻る途中で、ソーは突然気がついた。恋人同士となってから、ロキは決して、一度たりとも、ソーを「兄上」と呼ばなかったことに。

 

第七章　玉座の贈り物

 

　ロキの浴室には髪のかたまりが散らばっていた。ロキは短剣を取り出し、髪の束を細かく切り刻んだ。ロキの頭は、まるで疥癬患者のように髪がざく切りになっていたが、そんなことは気にしていられなかった。もっと深刻な問題がたくさんあった。例えば、ずっと女性のような服装をしていたこと、そしてなんと、兄との結婚を計画していたこと！ なぜこんなことになってしまったのか、考えれば考えるほど怒りがわいてきた。魔術の攻撃からオーディンを庇おうとして身を投げ出した。死を覚悟していた。ずっと自分に嘘を吐き続けてきた男の命を救うために。

「ヨトゥンの怪物」ロキは鏡の中の自分に言った。体にかけられていた魔法をとりはらい、隠されてきた秘密、青い肌と血のように赤い瞳をさらけだした。部屋は息がつまりそうなほど暑くなったが、ロキは気にしなかった。尊厳を奪われ、プライドを奪われ、そして玉座をひとつばかりか、ふたつも奪われたのだ。復讐したかった。しかし思いとどまらせるものがひとつだけあった。

「ソー」彼を想うと、ロキの体は今でも欲望で震えた。最大のライバルにして玉座への障壁である男は、ロキを誘惑することでその可能性を奪おうとしていたのだ。

「ううっ」ロキは自己嫌悪で呻いた。あの愚かな兄に誘惑され、完全に野望を失ってしまうなんて、なぜそんな状況を許してしまったのだろう。今朝はソーに嘘をついてなんとか追い返した。今後の計画を立てなければならない。ソーのプロポーズを受け入れてしまい、今では皆がロキにただ横たわり、足を開いて、ソーの子を孕むことを期待している。そして彼の影として生きることを。絶対にお断りだ！  
　それから、自分の女性器を思い出した。恥辱と自己嫌悪に襲われながら、ロキは魔術をもとに戻し、女性の部分と青い肌を隠した。私は男だ、くそっ！ ロキは乱れた髪をととのえ、以前よりもずっと短くした。クローゼットを開き、一番男らしく攻撃的な服を選んだ。着替え終えると、「父親」を探すために部屋の扉に向かった。しっかりと話し合いをしなければならない。扉を開けると、空中をノックする拳にぶつかった。ソーだった。

「ロキ」ソーは心配そうな顔で言った。「気分はどうだ？」怯えた声だった。ソーはロキの今までとはちがう姿をじっと見た。短い髪、男性的なデザインの黒い服。怒った顔をしている。

「兄上」ロキは短く言い、そのまま立ち去ろうとしたが、ソーの腕に阻まれた。

「何を思い出したんだ？」ソーは暗い表情で訊いた。

「全部」ロキは歯を見せて冷たく笑い、そのまま姿を消した。

　ソーはパニックに陥った。ロキがどこに行ったのか、何を考えているのか、ソーにはまったくわからなかった。ロキの顔に浮かんでいた表情はソーを心底怯えさせた。なぜなら、ソーが何よりも恐れているのは、愛を失うことだったからだ。ソーはきびすをかえし、どこに向かっていいのかわからないままに回廊を早足で歩いた。こんなとき、ロキだったらどこに行くだろう？ 何をするだろうか？！  
「父上！」遠くの広間から、ロキの声が響いてきた。ソーはムジョルニアを空にかかげ、オーディンが会議を行なっているはずの玉座の間に向かって飛び立った。到着すると、ロキは怒りを爆発させて喚いているところだった。

「私は父上の何だったんですか？ 盗まれた遺品？ あなたは対等な次期王候補のようにあつかうふりをしていたが、実際は誰の目にも明らかだった、私もソーも知っていた、いずれはソーが世継ぎに選ばれることを！ 私はあなたの嘘を必死に信じようとして、あの死の攻撃から守ろうと身を投げ出したのに！ いったい何のために？！ ああ、信じられない⋯⋯」

　オーディンは辛そうな顔でロキの悲しみ、怒り、憤りの叫びに耳を傾けていた。次男の姿に心が痛み、今になってやっと、ロキとソーの結婚がいかに祝福すべきものだったかに気づくのだった。あと少しで実現するはずだったのに。ロキは幸せだったのに。

「⋯⋯何のためだ？！」

　オーディンは答えようとしたが、ソーに遮られた。ソーはロキにまっすぐ向かっていった。怒り狂う弟、そしてもう過去のことになってしまったかもしれないが、婚約者のもとに。

「ロキ！」

「やめろ！ 私に近づくな、兄上！ 触るな！ 私は本気だ、この場で殺してやる！ あんたの首をひきちぎって⋯⋯んん」

　ソーはロキの体を両手でつかみ、強く抱きしめて、むりやり唇を重ねた。歯と舌で戦うようなキスだった。ロキは息ができず、拳でソーの胸を叩いた。涙をぽろぽろとこぼしながら、ソーの日に焼けた太い腕から逃れようともがいた。キスは周囲の者たちが気まずくなるほど長い時間続いた。ロキが拳で叩き、押し返そうとするのをやめたとき、ソーはやっと唇を離した。

「何もかも手に入れるなんて許さないぞ、ソー！ 王になって、さらに私を雌犬みたいに利用して世継ぎを生ませるなんて！ 私はそんなもので満足しない！」ロキは叫び、怯えた表情でソーの反応を待った。

「昔の俺なら、もし父上が俺ではなくおまえを選んだら、復讐しようと思ったかもしれない。おまえへの愛よりも玉座の方が大事だったかもしれない。そんな間違いをおまえにはしてほしくない。だが今のおまえは傷ついている。俺よりも弱っている。おまえはいつもそうだった、今ならやっとわかる。ロキ、おまえの言うとおりだ。今までずっと欺かれていたことに怒りを感じるのは当然だ。出自のことだけじゃなくて、家族の中での立場についても。だからここではっきり言わせてくれ。おまえが王になるんだ。俺はおまえの伴侶として、軍を率いる。おまえの軍隊だ。俺は王冠はいらない。おまえは昔から俺よりも賢くて、国の政治経済に長けていた。民が俺を王と呼ぼうと、おまえを王と呼ぼうと、どれほどの違いがある？ 俺たちはずっと言い聞かされてきたとおり、対等な立場で統治する。おまえを愛している、昇る太陽よりも、黄金の小枝よりも」

　兄を見上げるロキの瞳には、後から後から涙があふれた。「王になりたいんじゃない。あんたと対等になりたかっただけだ」

「おまえは俺の愛そのものだ。結婚してくれ、ロキ。どうか、頼む」必死なあまり涙を流しながら、ソーは言った。ロキはすすり泣き、二人は寄り添ってキスを交わした。一度目と違い、穏やかでお互いへの情熱と愛情にあふれたキスだった。

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　空高く輝く太陽の下、ソー、ロキ、シフ、ウォリアーズ・スリーは武術の稽古にいそしんでいた。ソーとロキは、最初からやり直すことにした。ロキが完全に記憶を取り戻した状態で、また正式な交際を始めることになった。今日で数日が経過したところだが、最悪の状況は乗り越えられたとソーは感じていた。ロキはまだ、記憶を失っていたときに仕立てた服を拒絶していた。ロキが美しいドレスを物欲しげに見つめているところを、ソーは何度か目撃した。しかし、ロキは男らしい服しか身につけようとしなかった。ソーは以前の服を着てはどうかと何度もすすめた。あのときの、緑のドレスに身を包んだ、恐れを知らないロキの姿をまた見たかった。

「レディ・シフは、記憶を失っていたときのほうがずっと私に優しかったな」

「シフはいろいろな意味での強さを大切にするからな。記憶を失っていたときのおまえは強くて、本来の自分自身であることを恐れなかった。他人の意見など気にしなかった。戦場で魔法を使うことにも、自分の女性的な部分にも誇りを持っていた。なんでも着たい服を着て、人がどう思おうと少しも気にしなかった」

「それは、私が無知だったからだ」

「ああ、でもおまえにとっては良い経験だった。俺も自然な姿のおまえを見ることができた」

「あんたは私にまた女みたいな格好をしてほしくて、そういうことを言ってるだけだ」

「素直になれ、ロキ、本当はそうしたいと自分でもわかってるんだろう」

「いや、違う！」

「嘘つけ。あの中庭で着ていた緑のドレスをまた着てくれたら、おまえのペニスをくわえてやる」

「そうやってまた、結婚式の前に寝台に連れ込もうとしてるな。その手にはのらないぞ、ソー」

「じゃあ、女の方にするか。口で楽しませてやるぞ、おまえの足を大きくひろげて、花びらを舐めて⋯⋯」

「そんなことはできない、あれは隠したんだ。当分のあいだは見せられない」

「それは俺に対する挑戦か？ 愛しいロキよ」ソーは訊いた。

「違う、挑戦じゃない。私を媚びへつらう若い女と一緒にするな」ロキは口をとがらせた。なるほど、これは挑戦だ。ソーは二人の結婚初夜を、ロキが一生忘れられない出来事にしてみせると誓った。

「そういえば、あの祝宴の夜、あんたが私をダンスに誘って足を踏む前に、ファンドラルは私を口説こうとしたんだ」

「そうだったのか？ じゃあ今日の稽古ではあいつに特別厳しくしないとな」

「そのほうがあんたのためだな。当分のあいだ、女の方ではやらせないから、他の発散のしかたを使ったほうがいい。結婚式はまだ何週間も先だ」ロキはそう言ってソーを煽った。ソーは野生の獣のような目でロキをにらんだ。二人ともこのゲームは得意だった。

「女の部分を隠したって、何も感じないわけにいかないはずだ。俺がファンドラルを打ち負かして地面に倒すのを見ていろ。おまえのあそこは打楽器みたいに震えて、世界中で俺にしか与えられないものを求めてうずく。今夜は俺の舌がおまえの太腿を這いまわるのを想像しながら眠るといい」ソーはロキの耳元で囁いた。ロキの呼吸は荒くなり、瞳孔が開いた。復讐に成功したことに満足して、ソーはにやりと笑った。

　ソーとファンドラルは稽古を開始した。ソーはシャツを脱ぎ、裸の胸を太陽にさらした。ソーに猛然と攻撃されて、ファンドラルは恐怖の叫び声をあげた。ソーはまさに野獣だった。誰にも手なずけられない、怒り狂った獣。稽古が終わるころには、ファンドラルの顔は痣と血だらけになり、肋骨が数本折れていてもおかしくなかった。ロキはベンチの木の板に爪を立て、足を組んで固くなった股間を隠そうとした。ああ、これは辛い！

 

第八章　蜜月

 

　百合と白い薔薇が会場を埋めつくしていた。王宮の広間の床は花弁で覆われた。晩餐の間は純白のリネン、白と金の陶器、そしてたくさんのキャンドルで飾られていた。ロキの髪はふたたび長くなり、腰まで届いていた。髪は櫛でまっすぐにととのえられ、頭にかぶせられた細い金の輪だけがシンプルな装飾となっていた。ロキの婚礼衣装は丈の長い白いドレスで、上半身は体の線にぴったりと添い、袖口は大きく開くデザインだった。布地には金と緑の刺繍がほどこされていた。女性的な装いになりすぎないよう、エメラルドで覆われたドラゴンの歯のネックレスでバランスをとった。ロキの顔は満足げに輝いていた。ソーは甲冑で正装し、ロキに「ニワトリの羽」とからかわれる翼つきの兜をかぶっていた。ロキはブーケを持たずに参列した人々のあいだを歩いた。両手はただ体の前でひとつに組み合わせた。

　ロキとソーは手を合わせ、司祭が二人の手首を白いサテンのリボンで結んだ。誓いの言葉を口にするソーは、喜びに顔を輝かせていた。ロキは自分の番がくると、感情的になりすぎないように気をつけて同じ言葉を唱えた。二人は永遠に結ばれたという宣言とともに、儀式は終了した。締めくくりのキスは激しく、長かった。オーディンは二人の注意をひくために咳払いしなければならなかった。晩餐が始まると、ソーとロキはテーブルの上座に座り、その向かい側にオーディンとフリッガが座った。贅沢な食事がふるまわれ、にぎやかな余興が始まった。

　フリッガは息子たちに自ら縫い上げた美しいキルトを贈った。布地には受胎の魔術が織り込まれ、赤い薔薇が刺繍されていた。ソーとロキは激しい渇望を瞳に浮かべて見つめあった。二人はもう何ヶ月ものあいだ、お互いを焦らし、煽り、苦しめていた。オーディンが立ち上がり、祝福の言葉を贈り、夫婦はもう部屋にひきとる時間だと宣言した。囃し立てる声が広間にどっと広がる中、ソーとロキは立ち上がり、婚姻の儀式をしめくくるべく、部屋に向かった。

　この夜とそのあとに続く数週間、二人が過ごす特別の部屋が用意されていた。それぞれの部屋をひとつに合わせた新しい部屋ができあがるまで、二人はここで新婚夫婦として暮らすことになっていた。おそらく数日は一歩もそとに出ないだろう。背後で扉を閉じると、二人は美しい部屋をしばらく眺めた。ベッドは白い幕で覆われ、キャンドルが部屋中に飾られていた。薔薇の匂いがただよっていた──二人の母親が縫い上げ、今夜は必ず使うようにと言い渡したキルトの薔薇のような。ロキはキルトを手に取り、ベッドの上に広げた。手が震えていた。この夜を長いこと待っていたのだ。

　ソーはロキの手首を優しくつかみ、手のひらに口づけてから引き寄せて、体を抱きしめた。欲望のこもった深いため息をつきながらロキの全身に両手を這わせ、舌を絡ませた。ロキの背後に手をまわし、尻の丸みと弾力のある肌を確かめた。その手は上にあがって背中のボタンを外し、ロキは同時にソーのベルトや紐をほどきはじめた。それぞれのズボン、ブーツ、その他脱がせにくい服を自分で脱ぐ間だけ、しかたなくお互いから手を離した。やがて二人は完全に裸になって見つめあった。

　ソーはずっと焦がれていたロキのすべてを熱心に眺めた。長い黒髪、クリームのように白い肌、毛のないペニス。優雅さのシンフォニーのような体だった。想像以上にしっかりとついた筋肉も美しかった。外側からはほっそりとして見えるのに、実際には無駄なく鍛え上げられた体がその下に隠されているのだった。ロキは決して弱々しくはない。最近はとくに稽古場で長い時間を過ごしていたが、それはこの瞬間のためだったに違いない。その足を開かせて、自分のためだけに用意された秘密の宝石を見るのが待ちきれなかった。

　ロキはソーの完璧なブロンズ色の体にみとれた。裸のソーを見たことは過去に何度もあったが、これから直接触れ、味わい、彼からも触れられると知っていて見るその体は、ロキのペニスをあっというまに固くした。ロキはベッドにすわり、奥に体をずらして、ソーを手招きした。ソーはロキの上に乗り上げて、二人は両手でお互いの体を探索しはじめた。ソーの手はロキの腿のあいだを探ったが、睾丸のうしろには何も見つけることができなかった。ロキが何かを言いかけ、ソーはそれを遮った。

「しーっ、愛しいロキ。なにも恥ずかしがる必要はない。おまえの美しさを全部見せてくれ」優しい声で話しかけた。ロキは泣いていた。心と体の欲望をうまく一致させることができず、長いこと苦しんでいた。女として抱かれたくはない。けれど体には女性器を抱えている。その場所は、いっぱいに満たして欲しいと叫んでいた。ソーは手をのばし、ロキのペニスに触れた。

「おまえの全部を舐めさせてくれないなら、一切唇では触れない」ソーは言ったが、それは賭けだった。決意は細い糸一本でなんとか繋がれていた。ロキも同じ状態であることを願った。ロキは目を閉じ、魔術を解いた。睾丸のうしろに女性器が現れ、ソーは一秒も無駄にすまいとするように、その割れ目に指を走らせた。そこはたっぷりと濡れていた。ロキの昂まりの匂いがソーを興奮にひきずりこんだ。ソーはロキの腿を開かせ、そのあいだに顔をうずめた。ロキは激しく喘ぎ、背中をのけぞらせた。ソーの舌はクリトリスを包むように舐め、ねじるように動き、それから裂け目に沈みこんだ。

「今までで一番甘い蜜酒の味がする」蜜をしたたらせた桃にかぶりつくようにして、ソーは言った。舌先で陰唇の内側をなめあげ、クリトリスをきつく吸った。ロキの男女両方の性器から体液を迸らせたかった。ロキは新鮮な刺激に激しく喘いだ。こんな快楽は経験したことがなかった。ソーの片手はまだロキのペニスを扱いていて、そこがピクピクと震える感触から、絶頂が近いことが伝わってきた。ソーは割れ目から唇を離し、かわりにペニスの先端を口に含んで、頰をくぼませて強く吸った。同時に親指でクリトリスを撫でつづけた。ロキがシーツをきつくつかみすぎて、布が裂ける音が聞こえた。ソーはロキの体を楽器のように奏で、ロキは快楽を訴えて大きく喘いだ。二重の絶頂を迎えたとき、ロキの全身は麻痺したように動かなくなった。

「ソー！」ロキは叫び、ソーの喉の奥に射精した。ソーは達成感に浸りながらロキの精を飲みこんだ。ロキが完全に固さを失い、全身の震えがおさまったとき、ソーはふたたび覆いかぶさって、ついに彼を貫いた。ソーの太いペニスがロキの温かく締めつける場所にすべりこんだ瞬間、二人は同時に声をあげた。ロキはこれほど完全に満たされていると感じたことはなかった。ソーはロキの耳に囁いた。

「⋯⋯なんて美しい⋯⋯俺のロキ⋯⋯おまえの中に俺の子種を⋯⋯」ソーは快感と感情とに圧倒されていた。二人は指をからめ、ソーはロキの女性器に何度も抜き差しを繰り返した。厳密にはこれまで守られてきた処女は、ついに失われた。この瞬間、この歓びを、ロキはいつまでも味わっていたかった。ソーとひとつになれる時間が終わって欲しくなかった。

「私の中に、子を送りこめ。あんたの子供が欲しい」ロキはソーに口づけた。ソーはより速く、激しくロキを突きあげはじめた。今夜中に必ず受胎させるつもりだった。肌がぶつかりあう淫靡な音が部屋を満たし、二人の男の快楽と歓びを訴える声が響いた。ロキは白く長い片足をソーの足に絡ませていた。ロキの肌はすみずみまで刺激に敏感になり、もっとソーに触れたいと懇願していた。精が放たれ、子宮の壁を覆った瞬間、ソーは低く唸った。ロキは二度目の絶頂に喘ぎながら、下腹をそっと撫でた。ソーの大きな体にのしかかられる感覚は素晴らしかったが、これではまだ足りなかった。何ヶ月も焦らして苦しめてきたのだから、ソーには一生忘れられない一夜を過ごして欲しかった。ロキは体を起こし、四つん這いになって、支配される者のように身を差し出した。ソーは時間を無駄にしなかった。果てたばかりなのに、ペニスはまだ固かった。今夜は一晩中抱き合って過ごすことになるだろう。

　ソーはロキの長く美しい髪を片側に寄せ、首に口づけた。ソーのたくましい胸が背中の素肌に触れて、ロキは体を震わせた。腰のくぼみにソーの固いペニスが押しつけられるを感じた。ソーはロキの背中を上から下へ、ゆっくりと移動しながら肌に口づけ、同時に乳首から肋骨へと指をすべらせた。それから体を起こし、背筋を伸ばした。ロキの双丘をつかみ、左右に広げた。割れ目からは精液がこぼれ落ちていた。内腿は濡れていた。ソーはロキの後孔を親指で撫でた。ロキのすべてを満たしたかった。ロキは喘ぎ、そこに入れてほしいとねだるように腰を持ち上げた。

「そこに好きなだけ強く突っ込め。私の髪をつかんで、ぜんぶあんたのものにするんだ、ソー。世界中に届くような声で私があんたの名前を叫ぶまで」ロキは肩越しに振り返り、熱を煽るように言った。わざと乱暴な言い方をして、いやらしく唇を舐めた。ソーが中に入ってくると、ロキは痛みに叫んだ。ソーにとって慣れていない行為なのは明らかだった。もっと時間をかけて準備したほうがよかったのかもしれない。ソーは構わず、ロキの髪を片手でつかみ、もう片方の手で腰をつかんで、思いきり強く、激しく、腰を打ちつけた。それはまさにロキが求めていたものだった。奥を突かれるたびに、ロキはそれを貪欲に受け入れた。ソーはロキの肩を噛み、ロキは叫び、喘いだ。

「俺のものだ」ソーは唸った。

「ああ」ロキはソーにゆすられながら声をあげた。「ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯ソー⋯⋯」

　ソーの視界は欲望でかすんでいた。ロキの匂い、ロキの味、ロキの声、ロキの甘く締めつける熱を全身で味わっていた。ロキが自分のペニスに触れていることに気づき、手をのばしてそれを奪った。

「ああ！ ソー！」二重の快感に正気を失い、ロキが叫んだ。下腹の筋肉が張りつめた直後、ロキは絶頂の叫びをあげた。受胎の魔術がかかったキルトに精液が放たれた。ロキにぎゅっと締めつけられて、ソーもすぐあとに続いた。二人は恍惚状態の中で、疲れ果てた体をベッドに投げ出した。

　

XxXxXxXxXx

 

　ソーとロキが愛し合う声は、結婚式のあと何日間も、部屋の前を通る使用人達の耳に届いた。二人がついに部屋から出てきたのは、まる一週間が経った頃だった。ロキは治癒室を訪ね、確認した──無事、身ごもったことを。彼は朝食のテーブルに向かい、母親のとなりに座った。

「どうだったの？」フリッガは期待を隠しきれない表情で訊いた。

「母上、裁縫と編み物を教えてください。赤ん坊の服と毛布を作らなくては」ロキは微笑んだ。フリッガは喜びの悲鳴をあげ、広間にいた人々の注目をあびた。ロキは全員に聞こえるようにその事実を発表し、オーディンは寺院の鐘を鳴らすように命令を出した。ソーは最愛のロキ、彼の魂の半分であるロキにキスを贈った。ふたりの絆は永遠に続き、その治世は伝説となるだろう。対等な統治のもとに。


End file.
